


Lesson #1

by alienbahby (sunwashigh)



Series: Prompt Me [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, maybe a lady reader but honestly? :P, prompt sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/alienbahby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe decides to teach his significant other to fly, sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson #1

**Author's Note:**

> got a request for this~

You two have some free time before he's off on another mission. This planet's terrain is still new to you both and you haven't had time to find a new place to sneak off to besides your rooms and even then it's temporary.

Today you meet him in the hangar. BB-8 is the messenger with a note, crumpled up like usual with scribbled handwriting. In a hurry. You're careful walking in, seeing that the place is still busy. Missions are in a few days, the hangar's well-equipped and there are more pilots than in D'Qar.

You know Poe's X-Wing right away. He's standing near it, his helmet on the bench nearby while he holds another with similar colors. You give him a quick hug, figuring that whatever this rendezvous is for, it's not a hidden make out session. "I want you to know how to get out of here." You raise your eyebrow questioning what that meant. He puts the extra helmet on your head.   
"No." You say finally, as he's already climbing in the aircraft. 

He's smiling wide as you begrudgingly climb after. You settle in his lap, facing out. "First lesson. Starting the X-Wing and priming it."   
You look back at him, scared. "I-I-I-I don't think I should do this. With so many people!"   
His hands resting on your hips give a gentle squeeze. "I'm here. I won't let you fail." He'd take control before you spiral out of control. 

He points to the ignition. "Turn that over. And then press these buttons." He moves over to the many buttons. "I'll show you which ones when we start, okay?" You nod, your hands now shaking. "Poe..."   
"Yeah?" You can't see that cocky smile on his face.   
"I love you, but this is wild." He smiles and kisses your cheek, the helmets clashing.   
"I know." 

You imagine if General Organa knew, she'd stop you two immediately. You turn the ignition over, seeing the X-Wing coming to life, the lights behind the buttons becoming clearer. He points to a few buttons, saying what they're for, but the terms go over your head as you press them. He takes your hands gently in his own and puts your hands on the wheel. "I'll help you out and when you're in the air. Where do you want to go?"   
"I don't want to leave the system!" You cry, squeezing the wheel. 

The Black Leader's tone changes from instructional to soothing. "We won't go anywhere you don't want to go." He murmurs, and starts moving the craft out and down the landing strip. You feel the Black One react under you, jerky in some areas because of you, but over smooth like its owner who's breathing is slow and easy, unlike your hitched breaths. 

Once you're out of the hangar and start to pick up height and speed, you squeeze tightly. "Easy." He says, as you go up. You loosen your grip as he tightens his. "We'll just fly over, okay?" You nod, looking forward, still terrified that this is happening. 

The view is still remarkable. You saw it only briefly when you arrived. By now, you've let go, letting the pilot do his job as you take off your helmet so he can see better. "Do you want to land over there?" He points to a small clearing.   
You shake your head before adding, "We can come again later... When my heart returns to normal."   
He chuckles, "Okay, (Y/N)." 

He returns you to the hangar after a few quiet moments. Some people have left, making it easier for him to return to his spot. You get out first, legs shaky. He's by your side a few seconds later, taking his helmet off. "You did well before you gave up." You make a face as his hand goes to your waist.   
"You didn't prepare me for such a task." You start, before feeling his lips against your own. 

You shake your head, carefully walking away. "You're lucky I like you, Dameron." He follows after, laughing. "Oh?"   
"I'd march right into General Organa's office and-" He hands you your helmet. "For your lesson tomorrow."   
"Tomorrow?"   
"It's a good skill to learn. She agrees with me, luv." He winks, turning to go. You stand dumbfounded. 

"Tomorrow." You repeat, staring at the helmet in disbelief. No wonder no one else batted an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :')


End file.
